hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Brown
Martin Brown is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Based on the leaked gameplay footage, Martin Brown is a famous actor, according to the host of an interview mentioning various films he has appeared in, and he also plays the role of the Pig Butcher, the serial killer of the in-universe slasher film Midnight Animal. During the interview, Martin says that he uses the film as a vehicle to live out his personal fantasies of brutal murder, hinting at a very disturbed psyche who revels in acts of extreme violence. SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW In another leaked gameplay footage, he is visited by the Richard (Rooster) masked persona and is asked the same question that was asked to Jacket: "You really enjoy hurting other people, don't you?" Richard proceeds to tell Martin that the movie will take a dramatic turn as the ending isn't a happy one. The first day of filming we see Martin taking on the role of the Pig Butcher. In the movie, Pig Butcher enters a building and kills a bunch of random thugs. At the end of the scene, he "wounds" the film version of Hooker and proceeds to "rape" her. The scene ends as the director yells "Cut!" and sends all of the actors home, telling them to prepare for the next day of filming. When the second day of filming starts, Martin (personifying the character called Pig Butcher) is found by the police and is taken to a police station. One of the policemen "interrogating" Martin's character tells him that he's "fucked up...in the head" and that he should stop hallucinating. Martin then picks up a phone on the desk (presumably another hallucination) and a mysterious voice (presumably Richard) tells him to kill everyone and get to the girl (Hooker version of the movie) that he "abducted and raped". After clearing everyone in the building and entering the room he is shot multiple times by her with a gun. The scene then ends with Martin not getting up. After this level he's not seen again until the player begins a new game on hard difficulty to which he is seen with bullet wounds in his body upon being forced to relive the events that occurred in the game, this confirms that the gun he was shot with had live ammo. That scene excepted, Martin Brown is the only character that doesn't interact with any other character of the story, having no relation to 50 Blessings or the Russian mafia. He shares some thematic links with detective Manny Pardo, both possibly being serial killers and craving for attention, a film crew appearing in Pardo's nightmare, both of them then proceeding to slaughter the entire staff of a police station. Martin Brown does see Richard, and receives phone calls that tell him to kill certain people, but those call are rather straight-forward, simply telling him how to act to kill his targets, describing the situation from an insider's point of view, which indicates they're all very probably hallucinations. He (or the Pig Butcher) is shown as living in poor conditions in a house very similar to Jacket's, with a blonde woman shackled to his bathtub who proceeds to run away from his house to denounce him to the police. It is possible that Martin Brown was indeed a famous actor who only ever acted in pacific movies (such as 'Blue Ocean' or 'The Calm'). The arrest and coverage of Jacket's case could have turned Martin Brown a copycat killer, who was more inspired by the brutality of Jacket's acts rather than, like the Fans, by the vigilante justice that motivated them. This obsession would have led him to wear an animal mask, live in the same house, and want to make another blonde woman "his" Hooker (as she shoots him she yells "I'm not your girlfriend!", which indicates Brown tried to make her that). Martin Brown would then imagine the phone calls (all received from a pink telephone), which were a way for him to shift the blame of his brutal murders on a mysterious instructor. The film crew and the director that appear after the murders are committed could be a coping mechanism developped from his past as an actor, to comfort him in the idea that his behavior wasn't out of the norm. This is backed by the fact that, in the comic or in the game, the murdered actors are never seen coming back to life (the blonde woman being merely knocked out), and the gore effects look perhaps a bit too real. The crew film, while usually being constantly around the actors, only ever appears at the end of the level (either when everyone is dead, or when the Pig Butcher is shot), and doesn't separate the scene in different shots (this last part being possibly because of gameplay reasons). In the same way, the director tells the blonde "actress" to act "More helpless and scared", asking her to act in a way that would please Martin Brown, which is in total rupture of character with the way the real woman eventually acts (by shooting Martin Brown as soon as she gets the opportunity and without hesitation). This interpretation would explain why Martin Brown, the Pig Butcher, gets shot and dies at the end of the Final Cut level, surrounded by a last hallucination of the 'director' telling him to get back up. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters